Fighting Game Rival Histories
by cw2k
Summary: This is a new project, exploring the histories of some of the greatest and lesser known rivalries in fighting game history. Hosted by CW2K.
1. Introduction

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Introduction

This is CW2K. It's time I cut to the chase and try a new project involving some of the greatest and lesser known rivalries in fighting game history. I want to start with Soul Calibur, since Soul Calibur 6 recently came out. It actually serves as a reboot of the entire series, starting with the first one. Many classic characters have returned, including Taki, Mitsurugi, Voldo, Maxi, Siegfreid, Nightmare, Zasalamel from SC III and more. We have Groh as one of the two new characters, and Aswel, or as I see him as "The Shang Tsung of Soul Calibur." We even have Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher, which is pretty cool, and Tira as the game's first DLC character. DLC for the game will be revealed soon, but until then, I will start with Ivy Valentine. Welcome to Fighting Game Rival Histories, hosted by yours truly.


	2. Episode 1: Ivy Vs Cervantes

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Episode 1: Ivy Valentine Vs. Cervantes de Leon

Isabella Valentine, more commonly known as Ivy, was raised with love in the home of the English nobles, the Valentines. However, her father, Count Valentine, died a madman, driven to insanity by his obsession with alchemy. He squandered the family fortune for the sake of this obsession. The Valentines fell and Ivy soon learned from her mother on her death bed that she was adopted. She was in fact the daughter of Cervantes de Leon and was conceived when Soul Edge, which was part of the reason of Count Valentine's obsession, schemed to create a new host should he be unable to fulfill his duty. Cervantes raped the daughter of the owner of the Black Tail Inn, a bar that once existed in a Spanish port town that supplied Cervantes with food and drinks, until he fell under the influence of the evil sword, committing numerous atrocities, including raping the owner's daughter. She gave birth to Ivy but left her in the care of the Valentines.

A brief info on Cervantes

Cervantes, before he was influenced by Soul Edge, was devastated after his father, Phillip, was taken by surprise when he got close to a warship, thought to be a English ship and died along with it. Cervantes believed that if that's what happens to sailors who pledge allegiance with Spain, he would forsake it. His father was a privateer on a mission for the Spanish king, looting in the name of Spain. Cervantes became a pirate. He one day received a message from Vercci, the Merchant of Death. It was a request to find Soul Edge. Cervantes accepted, freeing himself from boredom. He found Soul Edge, which resulted in his sanity and his soul being lost. This unholy act caused him to kill innocents who were searching for the sword. His reign of terror lasted for 20 years, until Sophitia, Taki and & Siegfreid defeated him. Even so, Cervantes returned, thanks to Nightmare who unknowingly resurrected him due to the Soul Edge fragment that was still inside Cervantes. Eventually, his memories returned, along with the desire to possess Soul Edge again. He recalled how Soul Edge took away his free will, but to him, it was a distinction without a difference. He learned that the second sword had been shattered as well. He spent 4 years stealing souls and collecting fragments until they eventually formed a sword.

One day, while avoiding the stormy wave in his Adrian ship, the presence of the "other" Soul Edge Cervantes felt up until this time disappeared. The fragments of the cursed sword were losing their power, and as things stood now, he would become a charred course again.

Girl: Wow, looks like you're in trouble!

Cervantes saw a girl with a ring blade and a flock of ravens at the top of the ship's mast.

Cervantes: Who the hell are you?

Girl: I guess you can say I'm a servant of the cursed sword.

Cervantes was angry at the girl, but upon listening to her words, he learned that Soul Calibur had sealed it. Cervantes had no intention of the shared objective with the girl, but considering his condition, he had no choice since the cursed sword's existence as well as his own hangs in the balance, so he continued devouring souls while searching for Soul Calibur and destroy it. Despite this, his body was decaying and time was running out. He even went so far as attacking Ivy, his daughter from a woman who gave birth to her and left her in the care of Valentines. He almost succeeded in devouring her soul, but Ivy created an artificial one in a attempt to save her life. She defeated Cervantes and Soul Edge disappeared into a dimensional rift.

Back to Ivy

After her adoptive father's death, Ivy continued his research through alchemy. She learned of his search for Soul Edge and embark on a quest after learning that Soul Edge was a evil sword that devours souls and corrupts one that even as so touches the hilt. However, she needed a weapon suitable for this purpose. She created a sword, but this sword was unlike anything I've ever seen before. Through alchemy, the sword, she calls Valentine to honor the royal family that raised her, has the ability to change from a regular sword to a whip, with pieces of the blades connected.

During her journey, she crossed paths with Nightmare, who she had previously summoned to breath life into her sword. She was oblivious of the fact that her role in a ceremony to summon souls was all part of Soul Edge's plan. Rumors reached her ears when Nightmare was defeated and Soul Edge was shattered. Upon learning that Nightmare possessed Soul Edge and Cervantes was her father, she hid away in her laboratory. After a month of soul-searching, she renewed her resolve to destroy Soul Edge and everything connected to it. Some time during her quest, she bought some books about the secret arts. When she returned home, she found that one book stood out: The nature of Soul Edge. She studied the detailed information about the sword and in the process, she discovered that there was another sword, the complete opposite, Soul Calibur, a sword that restrained the evil sword's powers. Ivy ascertained that this was almost too good to be true, but there was no fiction in this information. However...

Ivy was startled by a presence of a man in a white robe who opened the door. His name was Zasalamel.

Ivy: Who are you?

Zasalamel: Did you read the book?

Neither responded, but found a answer to their respective questions. Ivy drew her sword while Zasalamel drew his large scythe from out of nowhere. The battle ensued. Zasalamel attacked very precisely, keeping Ivy at a disadvantage. She had to concentrate as her sword seem to be out of place somewhat. As a result, Zasalamel defeats her and grabs the book of the swords.

Zasalamel: This was a mistake of my past. The world no longer needs this.

Zasalamel burned the book in his hand.

Zasalamel: If you wish to learn everything about the cursed sword and the spirit sword, then follow the knight you know well...

Zasalamel disappeared in a curtain of flames. The flames surrounded Ivy. She immediately put the flames out somehow. She was angry at how Zasalamel treated her but believed him, and sets out again to obtain Soul Calibur for herself. During her quest, Ivy arrived at a great empire to the East where she learned of Soul Calibur. However, because of her cursed blood, she would be unable to wield it. She returned home to delve more into her research. As she was gaining ground, she was attacked suddenly by her inhumane father, Cervantes.

Cervantes: Greetings, my daughter.

Ivy: You! Why are you here?

Cervante: I have come to take your soul!

Ivy: You will never have it!

Cervante: Then you will sink into oblivion!

Fierce battle began. However, Ivy was already at a disadvantage yet again, but this time, she lost the fight. Cervantes almost consumed her soul completely. However, Ivy had one more chance. She had been searching for a means to to fabricate a being that could control her created a artificial soul to stay alive, but the creation was incomplete. Yet still her sword responded. And the new soul she created, even though mixed with Ivy's cursed soul, remained pure. Regardless of her loss, her journey to destroy Soul Edge continues.

Ivy went to Ostrheinsburg Castle to destroy Soul Edge for good, but instead she faced Cervante again. Ivy would not make the same mistake, showing her vulnerability as she defeats him. Afterward, the sky tore apart, taking Soul Edge into a dimensional rift. Many say it's a victory, but Ivy knew better. She could fathom the sword biding its time in another world. It will be reborn one day, and it may be out of her reach. But what if she is able to rob the sword of its refuge? What if she could destroy the sword beyond the rift?


	3. Episode 2: Maxi Vs Astaroth

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Episode 2: Maxi Vs. Astaroth

Maxi was a carefree pirate from the Ryukyu Kingdom in Japan. To me, and I think everyone reading this can agree with me that he is like a combination of Bruce Lee and Elvis Presley. Anyway, one day, while docked in an Indian port town, his ship came under attack by a hoard of monsters led by Astaroth, a golem created by the Grand Priest of Kunpaetku. Ares, the god of destruction, desired Soul Edge, so Ares ordered the Grand Priest to create Astaroth and sent him on a quest to find the cursed sword. Maxi's friend, Kilik, just happened to be there. They joined forces to combat the monsters. They successfully repelled the monsters, but Astaroth took Kilik's Dvapara-Yuga away. Kilik felt that he had lost hid sense of reason and attacked Maxi. Maxi suppressed Kilik, but then his brother, Kyam, was dead, and most of the crew was missing. Maxi lost everything and joined Kilik on his quest for revenge.

When they reached Maxi's stronghold, the creatures that killed many of Maxi's crewmen were waiting for them. Maxi stayed behind to fight Astaroth.

"Astaroth!"

"You maggot! I have been waiting for you."

"You murdered my crew and my brother!"

"HA! You humans are weak. I will enjoy hearing you squirm!"

Maxi successfully killed Astaroth after a grueling battle, and the god Ares opened up the ground to swallow Maxi. When he woke, he was on a riverbed. He was relocated in a nearby village. He became quite popular among the residents. But Maxi's severe injuries forced him to surrender his wanderlust days. Four years later, a rumor of a large man with an axe reached the village. Maxi believed it was Astaroth, the one he supposedly killed. It turns Astaroth was revived by Ares. Maxi couldn't chase the golem because his body was too weak. He went to see a medicine man who did a ancient ritual with a strange metal fragment. Maxi left the village several days later on a promise to return one day,without realizing that he had lost his memory of his companions.

Maxi traveled to a temple that was in ruins, the same temple where Astaroth was created. As he investigated, he came to a conclusion that Astaroth destroyed this place. He found a man in tattered clothing. By the looks of it, he appeared angry. He asked the man about Astaroth.

"A CURSED FAILURE! USELESS PIECE OF JUNK! DAMNED CLAY PUPPET!"

"You made... that thing?" Maxi asked as he felt a cold shiver within him. He drew his weapon, and the man held an object in his hand. It was a fragment of Soul Edge. He looked at Maxi.

"You have Soul Edge in your body? Marvelous. What a marvelous specimen."

"I have Soul Edge in my body?"

Maxi felt uneasy. His desire to kill Astaroth as he did before dwelled strongly within him. He kicked the fragment into the rubble. There was fear flowing into him, as if he was about to let go of his will. There was however a image that flashed into Maxi's mind. It was no one from his family, but someone important to him. The problem was he couldn't remember who it was, but he did remember that the man had been driven into madness and lost everything. Even so,he put the silent ruin behind and continued his difficult quest for vengeance.


	4. Episode 3: Asuka Vs Lili

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Episode 3: Asuka Vs. Lili

Asuka Kazama received training from her father in Kazama style Traditional Martial Arts (or Jujitsu as I call it) It was the fighting style Jun Kazama used in Tekken 2 and both Tekken Tag Tournaments. Asuka was well known throughout Osaka for breaking up fights in the neighborhood, usually by knockout. One day, her father was caught in a unexpected struggle. When Asuka returned home, her father's pupils, who also fell victim to the assault, told her of a Chinese man who put her father in the hospital. Several days later, Lei Wulong, a detective from Hong Kong, informed Asuka that the man responsible was likely to participate in the 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament. Asuka saw this as a opportunity to bring the man down for her father.

Asuka searched the tournament for the man, Feng Wei, but to no avail. She eventually returned to her normal life, disappointed. However, Asuka faced a young girl named Lili and defeated her. This wasn't the start of the rivalry though. Asuka joined the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 after learning that Jin was not only her (Relative) as they both have the same last name, but the man responsible for engulfing the world into the flames of war. However, Asuka had other pressing matters, such as school. She was peddling her bike, fearing she would be late. A limousine parked in front of her, and Asuka crashed her bike, dropping her lunch in the process.

"My lunch!" Asuka was pissed! She looked inside the limo to see Lili, the girl she defeated at the previous tournament.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lili stepped out of her limo in her school uniform.

"Oh, sorry, Asuka Kazama. Looks like you'll be late, without your lunch."

"What are you, some kind of idiot?"

And this is where this one falls in line with the lesser known rivalries. Honestly, Asuka deserved a much better rival. This rivalry was made of pure annoyance and the fact that Asuka defeated Lili in the previous tournament. Even Asuka's Tekken 7 ending was mediocre at best. But to be fair, I like both of them, but this rivalry annoyed me so much, that it should not be called a rivalry, but more of a cat fight than anything, a very annoying cat fight if you catch my drift.


	5. Episode 4: Jade Vs Tanya

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Episode 4: Jade Vs Tanya

In the realm of Edenia, known for its stunning beauty and grace, there was a young woman named Jade. She is a childhood friend of Princess Kitana. Although her motives were unclear, she, Kitana and Mileena served the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. However, one day, Jade discovered Kitana's betrayal of Shao Kahn, and Jade was ordered to find her. Jade was faced, in her mind, with a dilemma: disobey her emperor or capture Kitana. It didn't take long for Jade as her mind was made up. She joined Kitana and her Earthrealm allies to combat the emperor. Earth's warriors were successful in saving Earth and Jade has earned her place as one of the champions. Jade did so in order to free their realm. She became Edenia's top general. However, peace could only last for so long as the fallen elder god, Shinnok, made his presence known. Jade received news of this and discovered that Tanya, daughter of an ambassador, was believed to have betrayed Edenia. It was, in fact, true that she did when Shinnok corrupted her. She did not partake in a war against Shinnok, having to remain in Edenia to protect it to the best of her abilities being the possible reason.

Years later, Jade got word of Onaga, the Dragon King. The sorcerers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, were attempting to revive Onaga's lost undefeatable army. Raiden sent his best champions to deal with them, but most of them, except for Sub-Zero, were killed by the Tarkatans. Jade arrived too late. She then saw a humongous figure approaching Shang Tsung's new palace created by Li Mei and her enslaved people. It was Onaga himself. The two sorcerers fell out of favor and fought until Onaga entered the palace. The sorcerers vainly attacked him with their magic. Even with Raiden, who was defeated by the sorcerers, believed their powers combined was not enough, so he created a godlike essence for one final strike. The ending result being both Raiden and the sorcerers killed. The Dragon King took Shinnok's amulet as the last thing he needed to shape the realms as he sees fit. He reanimated the fallen Earthrealm warriors as his puppets and ordered them to regroup in the Living Forest.

Meanwhile, Jade followed them in secret and and learned that they have already invaded Edenia and imprisoned Queen Sindel. Kitana was the guard.

"Kitana, this isn't who you are," she said.

"Stay back," Kitana ordered.

"I will not! I don't want to fight you, but I will free the queen!"

Jade fought her friend in an epic struggle.

"I'm sorry, Kitana. I promise to free you in due time from Onaga's control."

Jade frees Sindel from the cell.

"I am ashamed," said the Queen.

"We will free and our allies. For now, we must head to Outworld."

As they were leaving, Jade caught a glimpse of one of the Dragon's King's subordinates, Tanya.

While in Outworld, Jade and Sindel eventually found more allies: Sub-Zero, Kenshi, Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei and Shao Kahn's former creation, Ermac. They were successful in freeing their allies alongside the spirit of Liu kang, who was killed by Shang Tsung. Ermac defeated the controlled warriors but it wasn't his objective to do so. He aided Liu kang in freeing them while Ermac occupied the rest. Their celebration was short-lived as Ermac sensed however, that an ominous force still shaped the destiny of the realms. He felt the influence of Onaga and believed the end was near.

Meanwhile, Jade was brought to Onaga's Throne Room. Actually, Jade allowed herself to be captured in her false surrender, unknown to the Tarkatans that brought her here.

"Ah, Jade." Tanya arrived. "At least you are about to witness the end of all realms."

"I will see you dead before it happens!"

Tanya laughed. "Such foolish banter. You may die now."

Jade had a different idea. She threw what appeared to be a glass orb filled with concentrated Tarkata essence at her. It broke, splashing all over Tanya. Baraka and his soldiers went into a frenzy, mistaking Tanya to be a rival male. I doubt she survived the encounter. Justice for Edenia was served.

My rant about this rivalry

In my opinion, this rivalry has great potential, but the Sub-Zero/Scorpion rivalry trumped it, as well as Kitana and Mileena, and Liu Kang and Shang Tsung. However, the Liu Kang and Shang Tsung rivalry didn't last long and neither did the Kitana and Mileena one, at least in the alternate timeline, and Scorpion and Sub-Zero settled theirs with vengeance with Quan Chi and the Cyber Lin Kuei respectively. Jade and Tanya were both available in Mortal Kombat Deception and Armageddon, but the games never focused on the rivalries themselves, and we never saw Jade and Tanya battle each other, regardless of who will stand tall in the end. This was a disappointing rivalry. I really wished Jade would be in MKX but she was never included, even with popular fan demand, nor ever talked about by Netherrealm Studios. The only thing that did have something to do with Jade was Kitana's Mournful variation and in her ending. That's it! Jade did arrive in the MKX Mobile and later her new Day of the Dead skin, but it provided no explanation as to where she was and she had her MK9 moveset. I'm disappointed we console players never got these, and I'll be even more upset if the next game (and that's a big "if") did not add Jade and Tanya and the story involving them too. They deserve as much time as rivals as the others did.


	6. Episode 5: Sakura Vs Karin

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Episode 5: Sakura Vs. Karin

Sakura Kasugano is a young schoolgirl from Japan who has a deep fixation on Ryu, copying many of his techniques in Ansatsuken. She follows him around in an attempt to prove herself to him. She believes he was the inspiration for taking up street fighting and sees him as a role model.

One day, Sakura met another Japanese girl named Karin Kanzuki, one of the two blonde Japanese girls (The other being R. Mika). After Sakura defeated her, Karin's long-winning streak ended, sparking a rivalry. However, this did not last long. Karin defeated Sakura in a follow-up battle, but soon realized that there is more to the fight than previously anticipated, in this case, winning. They became friends, more similar to Ryu and Ken if you think about it. Sakura and Karin are like the female versions of Ryu and Ken, rivalries that became more friendly. Karin understood about Sakura's feelings for Ryu and set up a meeting between them.

My thoughts

As mentions before, Sakura and Karin are just like Ryu and Ken as there are deep similarities. Although Ryu and Ken had been friendly rivals long before Sakura and Karin came around. I guess they see Ryu and Ken, as we do, as two of Street Fighter's best, and I think Sakura and Karin, in my opinion, come in very close second.


	7. Episode 6: Raven Vs Dragunov

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Episode 6: Raven Vs. Dragunov

An international intelligence agent, codenamed Raven. Very little is known about him other that the X-shaped scar of his face.

The King of Iron fist Tournament 5 has begun, but before, Raven received reports of a massive explosion at Honmaru, caused by a series of Jack models that supposedly killed Heihachi Mishima. He was currently on a mission to look into the Mishima Zaibatsu and the G Corporation and the incident leading to Heihachi's death. Unknown to him and everyone around the world, Heihachi somehow survived. During the tournament, he encountered Heihachi.

"So you are my opponent?" asked Heihachi

"Wait..." Raven was shocked at the sight of Heihachi standing tall after the explosion. "You died in that explosion!"

"Me? The Mishimas are invincible. The explosion blew me away several miles and I found myself in a base in the middle of the forest. I must have been on the verge of death for several weeks, but I have no recollection of anything that happened. After I recovered, I came to break the neck of the fool who started this ridiculous tournament!"

Taking all this in, Raven contacts his superior (Assumingly Master Raven)

"This is Raven. An unexpected situation has arisen. What are my orders?"

" _Remain calm. We've confirmed the situation. Eliminate him."_

"Understood."

Raven battles Heihachi in an epic clash,but during the fight...

 _"I have new orders. Return to headquarters."_

"What should I do with Heihachi?"

" _Let him go."_

"Understood. (To Heihachi) There's been a change of plans. Lucky you."

Shortly after returning to HQ, Raven once again returned for the 6th tournament. Further reports indicated that a war between Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation intensified. However, a man known as Dragunov, known to Russia as the White God of Death, along with his men was attempting to take the body of a ancient creature known as Azazel (Tekken 6's main boss) in Egypt. Raven suddenly appeared and disrupted whatever plans Dragunov had for the creature. Raven took a mysterious orb from Azazel's body. I'm guessing there was some purpose with that orb. The question was "What?" Raven escapes as Dragunov's men attacked with their rifles, but Raven was already gone, leaving Dragunov angry that his plan has failed, whatever that may be.

Afterward, Raven and his men were carrying a comatose Jin Kazama in a helicopter from the desert. The devil tattoo still remained, telling me that Jin was unsuccessful in whatever he was attempting through global warfare that he alone started since taking the seat as CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. (Even though in Tekken 6's Scenario Campaign, Jin sacrificed himself by plunging both himself and Azazel deep into the unknown.) However, Jin's power, the Devil Gene, went haywire, causing him to destroy the helicopter with everyone in it, including Raven. It is unknown whether Raven survived or not. His superior, Master Raven (with the same x-shaped scar on her face as her subordinate and like him, very little is known about her as well.) She learned of what happened with Raven and his men when Jin escaped. She also found his sworn enemy, Sergei Dragunov. She journeyed to Russia to confront him in a snowy military installation (Called Arctic Snowfall in Tekken 7)

"Huh! You're that Russian..." she said, armed folded. Dragunov, being one to let his fighting skills speak for him. (He literally can't speak for some reason.) Master Raven shares the same Ninjutsu style as her subordinate, but she uses her sword, making her the second character in Tekken to use a sword, the first being Yoshimitsu. She defeated him. Although she couldn't relish in her victory just yet, Dragunov ordered a tank missile fired at her. With incredible expertise, Master Raven sliced the missile in two, much to Dragunov's dismay.

"That imbecile needs to be retrained," she said to herself, referring to her subordinate.

My thoughts

I'm not sure how this rivalry between Raven and Dragunov began, but I'm beginning to sense that this has been going on for quite a while, and I'm not even sure if Raven survived the helicopter crash or not, but I think Master Raven might actually know he's still alive. Whether it's true or not is a mystery, just like the two Ravens.


	8. Episode 7: Ayane Vs Kasumi

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Episode 7: Ayane Vs. Kasumi

Moving on to Dead or Alive, we now focus on two young kunoichis, Kasumi and Ayane of the Mugen Tenshin clan (Mist Phantom Heavenly God). They are both half-sisters and cousins, sharing the same mother, with Ayane's father, Genja, also being Kasumi's paternal uncle. Kasumi's mother, Ayame, was raped by Raidou, thus conceiving Ayane. When they were children, they were close friends, sharing the same hairstyle. Despite seeing Ayane as a "demon child," her and Kasumi played together. Ayane never understood why people in the village treated her so badly, but eventually, she grew to be bitter and jealous of Kasumi mainly because Kasumi was treated as more of a princess. However, Kasumi was kept in the dark about Ayane's origin and she never knew Ayane was her half-sister until it was too late. When Kasumi ran away to avenger hayate, their brother, Ayane was sent to kill her for leaving the village.

During _Dead or Alive: Dimensions,_ Ayane battled Raidou,but it was a futile effort. Kasumi helped her up, but Ayane remained unaffected. Kasumi was always the friendly type.

Over time, her hatred of Kasumi gradually waned. During _Dead or Alive 3_ & after Genra's passing, Ayane became the new Hajimon master of the Mugen Tenshin clan, and Kasumi became a nukenin, or outcast.

In _Dead or Alive 4,_ Ayane delayed Kasumi long enough for Hayate to proceed in taking down DOATEC, Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. The company was responsible for the Dead or Alive tournaments, but also a former company for international weapons research and development, run by a man named Fame Douglas. Ayane stopped Kasumi from going into the building that was burning down and saving Helena Douglas, Fame's illegitimate daughter from his mistress, a French soprano named Maria. In the fifth tournament, Kasumi wanted to join Ayane and Hayate to battle Alpha-152, one of the Kasumi clones. Once it was over, they seemed to be at peace.

My thoughts

I'd say this is a decent rivalry. But I must say Ayane's hatred and hostility towards Kasumi was considered something unique, but in the later Dead or Alive games, that same hatred seemed to weaken. I was kind of skeptical about Ayane and how she came to be, how the people treated her and such. I don't know what will happen on DOA 6, but to end this episode, despite the controversy surrounding her age and her outfits, I'd say Ayane was indeed a popular character since the beginning, I actually like Ayane, even though she sees like a quiet type of ninja.


	9. Episode 8: Jin Kazama Vs the World

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Episode 8: Jin Kazama Vs The World

Jin Kazama had been the main protagonist of Tekken since Tekken 3, as the prodigal son of Kazuya and grandson of Heihachi. Born from Jun Kazama, the young prodigy fought off the Devil Gene within Kazuya. Jun raised Jin and trained him of the Kazama style self defense.

Several years later, Jun sensed great danger and warned Jin. Should anything have happened to her, he would find Heihachi Mishima. The premonition Jun made came true when she was attacked by Ogre several days before Jin turned 15. I;m snot sure how but he was unconscious. He awoke amongst the rubble, seeking revenge. He was taken in by Heihachi Mishima and trained him in the Mishima-style martial arts. (Goju Ryu in real life)

To me, Jin was deemed a tragic hero, until Tekken 6 when he took the seat of the Mishima Zaibatsu and began a global warfare against the world, taking over oil companies, military powers and more. Before this, his Tekken 3 ending, I was sure that died from automatic weapons, as well as a shot to the by Heihachi, only for Jin to return as Devil Jin, taking Heihachi down before flying away.

In Tekken 4, in Brisbane, Australia, he unlearned the Mishima-style Karate and trained in the traditional art of Karate. Since Heihachi's betrayal, Jin loathed everything about him, including the Devil Gene in his blood. The 4th King of Iron Fist tournament began and Jin competed, testing his new style until he encountered Hwoarang, a Tae Kwon Do ace from Korea. Hwoarang was a street punk, picking fights for money. One day, Jin defeated him. Hwoarang had a good streak until his defeat, and since then, he wanted payback. In Tekken 4, Hwoarang was in the military, but the yearning for revenge couldn't be quelled, so he snuck out entered the tournament to seek out Jin. They met inside a parking garage.

"You're finally here," said Hwoarang

"So, what do you want?" Jin asked.

"I never got to fight you at the last tournament. I'll take you on right here, right now."

"There's no reason to fight."

"You ain't got one? Well I do!"

After the battle, the Korean military finally caught up with Hwoarang.

"Sergeant! Desertion is an offense punishable by court martial. Give yourself up, soldier!"

Rather than surrender, Hwoarang and Jin took cover behind a car as the soldiers opened fire. One of them launched a grenade from his rifle to destroy the car. However, Hwoarang and Jin both disappeared. They would meet again. However, Jin was captured. He found himself in the nightmare with Kazuya mocking him.

 _"Give in to the hate. Hate me. Curse me!"_

"RISE, JIN KAZAMA!"

When he came to, he found himself in Honmaru, where his father, Kazuya Mishima met him for the first time. Jin was released and struggled for air. Purple aura escaping him.

"You! If only you were dead... Once I kill you, it'll all be over!"

Jin combatted his father for the first time. Kazuya had returned after 20 years since he was thrown into a volcano by Heihachi. Jin gave him everything he had and defeated him.

"What a pathetic wretch... worthless coward," Heihachi mocked his defeated son. He turned his attention to Jin. I will make your power mine. Time to die, boy."

The fight began. This was Jin's chance of ridding himself of the Mishima bloodline forever. His Traditional Karate saw him through the fight and survived. Jin was about to finish him when pitch black wings sprawled from his back. Before the finishing move, an image of his mother, Jun, flashed before him, as if it was a sign. And with that, he released Heihachi.

"Thank my mother... Jun Kazama." Jin took flight, unknown to him that G Corporation was arrived to assault Honmaru with a series of Jack units.

Meanwhile, Jin lost his internal struggle with the Devil Gene with the reawakening of Jinpachi Mishima, who would host the 5th King of Iron Fist tournament. He remembered that he had avenged his mother after defeating Ogre two years prior. Regardless, he entered the tournament. He fought Hwoarang again as promised, but the Devil Gene took over, which allowed Hwoarang, despite his arrogance, defeated Jin, but for some reason, he felt dissatisfied. Jin went on and managed to defeat Jinpachi, freeing him of the curse that plagued him by his son, Heihachi, within the last 40 years. Afterward, he took the seat as CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Amongst the tragic family history, other than Hwoarang, there was a young Chinese girl, Ling Xiaoyu, who also debuted in Tekken 3. The way I see it, Ling developed an interest in Jin as they went to school together. Even though Jin could be described as a friendly fellow, the Devil Gene would not allow him to attain friendship with anyone, not even Ling.

When Jin took over Mishima Zaibatsu, he used his new military power to wage war against the world. Rumor has it that a evil beast known as Azazel prompted him to do so just for the chance to combat the beast and sacrifice himself to destroy it. He did this in hopes of a cure, even though his benevolent actions destroyed countries, cost thousands of lives and even made a lot more enemies along the way, including G Corporation, now run by Kazuya from behind the scenes. The G Corporation responded to the 6th King of Iron Fist tournament announced by the Zaibatsu, and Kazuya placed a hefty bounty on Jin's head, for anyone who can capture him, though I find it unclear if kazuya would have kept his word, especially with Jin's capture, dead or alive. This shows that no matter painful it was to Jin, despite everything that had happened to him, he's still a protagonist doing what he can to set thing right at every turn. There was, however, one man hell bent on revenge: Miguel Caballero Rojo from Spain. Miguel witnessed a tragedy on the day of his sister's wedding, who he oversaw from the outside looking in as the black sheep of his family. Two jets were flying overhead, as if it was part of the festivities, but it never appeared so as it was actually an air raid orchestrated by the Mishima Zaibatsu. As a result, Miguel's eyes burned with murderous rage against Jin, holding his dead sister in his arms, and entered the 6th tournament to make him suffer the consequences. Whether he was successful or not is unknown.

Nina Williams also worked with Jin behind the scenes as a right-hand, bodyguard and good friend, though I'm not entirely sure how they became friends. Her sister Anna worked with Kazuya. Sibling rivalry at its finest I must say, though I understood the reason for their war against each other. If I recall, Nina was drugged when she was young by an underground force to create a perfect assassin, in much the same way as Amelie LaCroix of Overwatch when she became Widowmaker, though I don't know if the drugs were involved. Anyway, Nina developed bitter hatred towards men as a result of defilation in Tekken 2. Her father was the only exception, until he was murdered after the 2nd tournament. Though her personal agenda is unclear during those events. In Tekken 3, she failed to assassinate Kazuya. She was forced to become a test subject for cryogenic research alongside Anna, and both were used as guinea pigs Bosconovitch's Cold Sleep No' 2 experiment. After 15 or so years, Nina was awakened by Orge's spirit and was in its control to assassinate Jin, but Jin saved her somehow. In Tekken 4, she was assigned by a syndicate group to assassinate Steve Fox, a boxing champion from the Great Britain. Steve was forced to throw a high stakes fight, but won the fight instead, and lived a life on the run. Nina encountered him. Steve suddenly remembered her...

"Mother...?"

Nina ran away with Hong Kong detective Lei Wulong in hot pursuit of her. I think the sibling rivalry between Nina and Anna began in Tekken 2 when Anna interrupted Nina's assassination attempt at Kazuya, or it could be when Nina visited her father's graveyard. She groaned in pain. Anna wanted to know what was wrong but Nina slapped her so hard and left angrily. Anna smiled. Either way, I think that's how rivalry started.

Back to Jin, during his takeover of the Zaibatsu, a young Swedish man named Lars, who would take Jin's position as a protagonist along with new partner, Alisa Bosconovitch, who secretly served Jin as his bodyguard. Jin was last seen in a desert before being taken in by Raven and Lars. Nina tried to capture him as she was working with Heihachi, but with the help of Lee Chaolan, Jin was in the hands of Lars again. News of the grueling war between Kazuya and Heihachi reached Jin's ears. After learning of Heihachi's demise at Kazuya's hands, Jin would take the opportunity to Destroy Kazuya once and for all. He will not rest until he is finally free of the Devil Gene. Only time will tell if he can achieve success after so long.


	10. Thank You

Fighting Game Rival Histories

Thank You

That is it for the Fighting Game Rivalry Histories. Unless there are other rivalries out there, let me know. Until then, I'm CW2K. I'm out.


End file.
